


It’s Only Logical

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave had always taken pride in being a mech of purpose. Stoic. He was what his lord needed, even when he had taken his place in Megatron’s berth. It had not always been so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ks_villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/gifts).



Soundwave had always taken pride in being a mech of purpose. Stoic. He was what his lord needed, even when he had taken his place in Megatron’s berth. It had not always been so.

 

He had once been Shockwave’s mate. He had prided himself in that as well, and when he had been told that Shockwave had died on Cybertron...he mourned. He swore himself to silence, and had not strayed from that vow until now. Seeing Shockwave some striding out of the groundbridge had been a shock. He was still shocked if he was honest with himself. Shocked, and seething inside. He should have looked harder. He should have known.

 

And yet he had not.

 

He had believed Starscream when he had said that Shockwave had been deactivated. There had been pain, so much pain in that. It was not something logical. Not something that he could even imagine that Shockwave would approve of, so he had figured that it was just as well. He clung to his duty in silence. It gave him something to dull the pain even if it would not take it away.

 

He had watched in stunned silence (not that he had been anything but silent since the time Shockwave disappeared) as Shockwave came strolling in, and had froze in place. The purple mech had not even acknowledged him. Soundwave had stood there awkwardly for a long moment, long enough for even Knock Out to notice, before turning back to his console. He pulled his field in tightly to his plating, and to most mech he would have appeared serene. Inside he was a seething mess.

 

Megatron’s optics had settled on him for a moment, Soundwave could feel them hot on his plating, even with his back to all the mechs. He stiffened minutely. Most mech would never have caught on to the tension that ran through his frame. Most bots thought he was little more than an emotionless drone.  He did little to dissuade that opinion. If anything...he encouraged it. It made gathering information from those of lower rank that much easier.

 

First chance he had he fled the command center, fleeing to his own habitation suite. He felt overheated, his systems ran hot with the stress of the situation. It wasn’t long before there was a ping at his door, he sent the order to open it, not bothering to look back. He knew those even treads as well as his own.

 

“You fled before we could speak, Soundwave. Your actions were...illogical” Shockwave said behind him, moving close enough for his field to brush across Soundwave’s own.

 

Soundwave flinched, and would have spoke but his vocalizer spat out nothing but static from the long years of disuse. He reset it twice before any other sound would emerge. “Soundwave: thought Shockwave was deactivated. Conclusion: did not look hard enough. Unfaithful to mate. Soundwave: does not deserve Shockwave’s attentions.”  

 

Shockwave made a noise that sounded like a dismissive snort. “Don’t be foolish, your actions only logical. Given the same data I would have assumed the same. It is the only conclusion given the empirical data.”

 

“Soundwave: unfaithful.”   

 

“With whom?” Shockwave asked, circling around Soundwave, noting the changes in his frame from the last time they had been together. He reached out one sharp digit, scraping it against Soundwave’s plaiting, hard enough to leave ribbons of shaved metal in it’s wake. Soundwave shuddered.

 

“Berthmate: our Lord and Master.”  

 

“Oh, that is different then. I would not have refused him myself, why would I expect differently from you?”

 

Soundwave spat static again, battling with himself inside. His processor had always had issues filtering such strong emotions, and this instance was no different. His process tree stalled, and it felt as though he was going to glitch. “Soundwave: unworthy.”  

 

“Nonsense. We will continue on as we would have had I not left. It is the only logical conclusion, perhaps our Master would even allow me to join the both of you in your berth as well,” Shockwave’s engine revved loudly at that possibility, his field flaring out and full of heat and desire. Enough to make Soundwave’s plating prickle.  

 

That single optic settled on him, and felt as though it could see right into his spark. Soundwave shuddered at the thought. “Shockwave: sure?” he came out far more tentative than he planned. He vented loudly, in clear distress.  This was not a possibility Soundwave had considered. Not only was Shockwave alive, but he still wanted him. It nearly made his logic centers glitch, and they probably would have if Shockwave had not pushed him down onto the berth.

 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire existence. We were made for one another after all, now open up.” Shockwave purred, a claw tracing the port on Soundwave’s side.  It snapped open, and Soundwave move to unspool his cabling tucked against the waiting port.

 

Shockwave caught his hand, pressing him back, “Let me.” He unspooled his on cabling, plugging in a fumbling manner for the normally self-possessed mech. “You don’t know how long I have wanted this.”   

 

Soundwave did, but he kept his peace, a hiss of static leaving his vocalizer when the jack slid in and Shockwave was....there. He dropped shielding that he never even dared drop for their Lord, and hissed as the pleasure shot through him. His hand shook as he moved to complete the feedback loop. Shockwave pushed his hands away and pushed through the connection sending more data through the link until Soundwave was screaming beneath him. The pleasure nearly unbearable. “Sh-shockwave: please.”

 

Shockwave watched him, optic nearly spiraled closed.  “If you insist,” he murmured, before slowly pushing the data cable into his own port. His optic shuttered, and he groaned loudly. “Perfect.”

 

Soundwave’s engine stuttered, then roared loudly as the overload tripped through his circuits, electricity crackled across his plating, and his vocalizer cut out entirely as he was pushed offline.

 

Shockwaved hummed above him, amused as Soundwave booted back up. “I hope you are recovered enough to continue. I have several more scenarios I want to run through.”


End file.
